princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Concepts Magic Alterjack's Vines: Magic plant constructs she placed around Applejack's office to keep anyone from getting in while she worked. They are magically patterned with apple-shaped interlocking hexagonal patterns. * Explosive Spores: In tandem with her vine constructs in Thread 175, Alterjack setup spores to disperse at a certain point of contact. The spores have a paralysis effect as unwillingly demonstrated by Rainbow Dash. * Rosebush Anti-Telekinesis Trap: When Twilight tries to use telekinesis to free Rainbow Dash, these spring up to stop her. * Ignition Trap: When Fluttershy attempts to use her chaos magic, something flashes in her eyes and blinds her. It's described as "ignition powered in the walls" that is designed to disrupt chaos magic usage by blinding the user, but I'm not sure exactly what it is. As in, whether it's fuel or a device that just lets off a bright flash. The context seems to lean towards the latter. Fluttershy mentions seeing 'colors' after being doused with it. * Descriptions: ** Rarity: '''"Oh! Right! It's right there, there, there and oh that sneaky little minx, there! Simple hexagonal creation, interlocking with a slight gap between each connecting shape, I'd say a tenth of an inch?" ** '''Twilight: "Aha! That must mean it's a latent triggering summon, akin to a spellbook that's meant to go off when it's opened and curse it's owner. Very clever, and no doubt she wove in simple seeds into the plaster to hide them until they attack." ** Applejack: "And it's all apple shaped!" ** Twilight: "Oh no! No no no! Ignition powered in the walls!? How could we have been so blind to miss that! We should have known she would've had a counter to a chaos user!" Alterjack's Decoy Magic: Covering an escape she made in Thread 264, Alterjack burrowed underground and sent out numerous decoys sharing her magic signature. In Thread 265, they are revealed to be saplings with Apple Blooms (blossoms) on their branches. They have the ability to absorb just enough magic from the ground they're planted in in order to sustain themselves and some explode if improperly destroyed. Alt-Twilight's Pizza Map: A magical illusion that Alt-Twilight summons in Thread 265, which serves as "an area map for irregularities in magic for..." something/someone undisclosed. It is circular, yellow, edged with dark brown, and filled with red dots in the middle. Giantizing Magic: Chitania's special ability. Allows her to get bigger. * "A bunch of others can if I tell them how. It’s apparently super fucking easy since it took that bitch just learning about it to know how to do it perfectly. I’m pretty sure that Chrysalis could do it too in half a second if I just told her how." - Chitania, Thread 257 Water-like Sphere: A sphere of magic capable of deep cleaning, but feels weightless to the touch. Used by Shining Altmor in Thread 265. Cadence's Cadence Look-Alike Spell: A spell Cadence uses to make Diamond Tiara and Pinkie Pie pink like her with matching mane. Cadence's Health Bubble: A wave of pink cadence uses to clean infectious stuff out of open wounds. Used it on 007 to great effect in Thread 284. Stone Armor: '''During the Element-Apple Arc and the fight against Chrysalis, Applejack's magic going wild summoned stones to act as armor to defend her. Gems, Stones, Minerals, and Materials '''Hemp: Lyra makes a pair of pants out of this in Thread 175. Changeling 77 tells her it's illegal for some reason. Chemicals, Medicines, Substances Mustard Gas: Golden Harvest accidentally makes this by mixing ammonia and bleach in Thread 175. Stormfly: A drugged mentioned by Tempest Shadow in Thread 274. Apparently makes the user bounce around/move erratically fast. Weapons Charity: Spike's magic gun. Made by Rarity * Long-range Two-Way Communication: Those that know its magical frequency can contact Spike. A hidden symbol activated by a press of his thumb allows the communication line to be opened up. It's attuned to make a sound specifically in response to the magic of Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack. Golden Flame Gauntlet: A claw-like gauntlet of brilliant gold and emblazoned with the symbol of the sun, made by Alt-Twilight Sparkle. Mentioned in Thread 269 as having been commissioned by Alterjack for Grunt. * Description by Alt-Twilight Sparkle: "It uses the inherent fire magic of dragons, combined together with Sunstones from the depths of the Dragon Lands and a couple of my own unique spells and creations that feed from the magic laden in most gems the dragons devour, and viola. The heat from this is so hot, even Dragons can't withstand it for too long. It was made to be unstoppable to those who can bathe in lava..." Bloodstone Scepter Gauntlet: A gauntlet made by Alt-Twilight Sparkle so that the Bloodstone Scepter can never be taken from the one wearing it. Mentioned in Thread 269 as having been commissioned by Alterjack for Grunt. Ebulliance / Ebullience: A lightning lance that was badly damaged in Thread 110 and eventually fixed some time between that and Thread 113. Only to get damaged again. Machines ' The Highwind: '''An airship created by Twilight in order to allow the A-Team to challenge Blueblood's own flying Airship, it is the main mode of transportation used when they need to cross vast distances with multiple ponies. It is equipped with heavy weapons, light weapons and amazing flight capabilities, it has seen its fair share of battles including against Chitania and a variety of others. '''Peacetrotters: '''Machines in the shape of ponies, powered by magic and used with the Equestrian guard for peacekeeping operations when situations get too dangerous for regular flesh and blood ones. Each one has a variety of abilities, all of them non lethal, with their primary attacks being stun spells and ice spells. '''BBB: '''A robot "Lookalike" of Blueblood, who in no way actually fooled anyone into thinking they were the same. Found by Applejack 10 in thread 5 and subsequently made her Camerapony and lifelong friend. '''Hooah:' A peacetrotter stationed at Fort Buck. First appears in Thread 289. Partybot: A robot created by Diamond Tiara and Pinkie Pie. This iteration of the Partybot line had something which Pinkie pointed out as looking like a penis attached. Diamond Tiara vehemently insists it's not and that it's there as a ballast/stabilizer. A ballast that can vibrate. Appears in Thread 256. It is mentioned again in Thread 258 as now being the Adult Partybot since Diamond Tiara wouldn't let its "front tail" be removed. Dragonpack Flight System 9000: A system created by Twilight Sparkle and displayed in Thread 112. It consists of a helmet and rocket powered pack made to fit Spike. Partybot Five Thousand:: Another robot created by Diamond Tiara. She brags to Spike about how impotent he is in comparison to it and that he'll never make anyone as happy as it can. He just asks her why she built it, which leaves her at a loss for words for a moment before angrily blaming AJ56 for some reason. Appears in Thread 257. Partybot Two Thousand: '''A robot created by Diamond Tiara and Pinkie Pie to do party stuff. It knows how to jiggle, but when commanded to do so, it goes into an existential crisis. Pinkie Pie blames that on the fact that it was given night-vision goggles. That flaw is eventually ironed out and it later jiggles without problem. Appears in Thread 258. '''Stiltmaster: A device created by Sunset and 13. Makes the user slightly taller than Chitania. Appears OOCO in Thread 257 Drink-serving-bot: '''A robot created by Diamond Tiara and Pinkie Pie. It's built for stability and just serves drinks. It also knows how to jiggle. First appears in Thread 260. '''Fawntaine Magic Slab Camera: A giant black slab made with a mixture of magic and technology that allows Pennydrop to communicate visually and vocally with whoever has another one. The image isn't very clear between slabs that are too far away, though. She sent a prototype(?) to Applejack and has yet to recover it. Alterjack spent a good deal of time watching soap operas on it... which turned out to might have actually been real. Another version of it appears in Thread 265. Alt-Twilight's Tracking Devices: These devices are capable of tracking an individual's magic signature, which so far have been described as being blips, and appear in Thread 265. They are reasonably sized. * Long Range Video and Audio Communication * Individual Device Identification: When Applejack attempted to contact Vermillion, the communication acceptance prompt that appeared looked like this: Request from ID: NEWDEV_14 * Back Case: On the back of the device is a case that holds the device's manual. * Off Switch: On the back of the device is a switch that turns it off, which stops the device from broadcasting. It, however, looks like a light/dimness controller for the screen(?) and what it actually is is apparently buried and explained far into the manual the device comes with. * Manual: Each device comes with a manual held in the case on its back. Alt-Twilight's Airship: The airship commanded and powered by Alt-Twilight and Shining Altmor. First appears in Thread 263. * Description: ** Before them, high above Canterlot, was a machine reminiscent of Highwind in the sense that a vast ocean was reminiscent of a puddle on the ground. High in the sky was a long, narrow ship that could easily have served as a mighty tower taller than any of Canterlot's on if it were placed on its end. The shape of a stallion's head could vaguely be seen at the very front, looking down on them as a god would look down on those who had angered it. Though it had no legs visible on it's side, there were lines and traces of metal that seemed to have a shape that was more than could be seen at a glance. The structure had no blimp or other such attachments to keep it aloft, it simply hovered in the air as if it had no need for wings or for balloon, and that gravity itself had been twisted to it's whim. ** Whatever weapons that they had made before, no matter how seemingly ludicrous or unnecessary they had felt it, paled in comparison to the long barrels coming out of the top of the ship in lieu of wings or other such propulsion. The stallion at the front of the ship had no horn, only a long pike with a split down the middle that seemed to charge the air around it. It's base was littered with obvious ports for some kind of bombs or mines to be dropped from, it's sides littered with enough hatches to unleash two armies worth of barrages at any in it's way. ** All of that, astonishing as it was, was nothing compared to the twin floating weapons, long guns with even more massive stores at their base, that wasn't attached to the ship at all. The glowing purple weapons simply floated alongside as if they were twin airships piloted by unseen individuals who needing no windows or doors to see their way out. ** Weapons on weapons, guns on guns, it was massive, it was imposing, and it was certainly deadly. Beyond their weapons, beyond their abilities, beyond what they could toss to fight it at this moment. Even before the decimation of the one so grand, a battle between this ship and the forces they had held would have been ludicrous to even attempt. Alternate Universe Cyborg Guard: Introduced in Thread 265, this breed of guard is described as being more machine than pony. Is deathly quiet. * Description: ''' ** The stallion, if he was a stallion and not a machine of some sort, looked like something sprawled right out of one of his comic books, the dystopian kind. What little part of the large frame that wasn’t covered in lavender armor was instead covered in some sort of weapon. A massive gun on his back, some type of tube with what looked like a lancepoint inside at his sides, even what looked to be extendable hooks around his hooves. Despite being so utterly still, it looked as though it could snap up and tear him apart in speeds that gave him worrying flashbacks to a certain other flashy sort. The face, the only part mostly unobscured, did not go untouched. Over the left eye was a massive red ruby jewel, at least that’s what it appeared to be. It glowed with an enchantment glowing in its center, one that danced and moved as it looked the dragon up and down. Items '''Whammy Two: Another Whammy snail doll. It was won for Flurry at a bowling alley. First appears in Thread 283. Harmony Apple: A magic apple granted to Applejack by the tree of Harmony. Its power allows the wielder to verbally influence/control anyone that hears them, but it needs to be worded properly. Alterjack's Emblem: An apple-shaped pendant created by Alt-Twilight. In Thread 265, it was revealed that its original purpose was to take magic from criminals that misused theirs. Potsticker's Mirror: A mirror apparently used to contact Potsticker. It's activated after sayin "Mourning Star" three times and results in a flashy entrance for the mare. * Descriptions: ''' ** The mirror exploded into a sea of glittering shards that never quite reached Jetset’s face, flash-freezing in the air like hovering crystals. And then the fragments began spinning, faster and faster, circling Jetset as if to shield him from view. An ominous yellow eye opened up in every single shard and they froze, fixating on Jetset who stared back, his gaze shifting from shard to shard. ** He watched as the pieces then slammed themselves back into the frame they had burst from, each shard fitting perfectly into place to form a single, dilated pupil. It blinked—only to reveal a hoof slowly pushing itself through the surface. ** Rooted to the spot, Jetset watched in silence as an entire pony crawled out of the mirror before him, their hooves touching down with a hollow clop and their wings unfurling in a grand flourish. '''Thermal Stockings: '''Recently created by Rarity in Thread 174. She mentions wanting to pass them out to all of the homeless ponies after the party is over. Twilight stopped her from making the stockings full-body because they were overly designed and 'unstable'. '''Inspiration Manifestation: A magical artifact made of stone and shaped like a book that is capable of bringing the ideas of its user to life. It was originally located in the Castle of the Two Sisters. As of Thread 260 it has been revealed that Foaling wrote it and penned a Volume 2 version. Celestia's Rubber Ducky: A rubber ducky that seems able to cause random explosions when Celestia calls upon it, but it might have more to do with Pinkie Pie and Diamond Tiara's shenanigans. Appears in Thread 257. Changeling-Communicator Device: A device vaguely resembling a potato-like insect. Hinted at earlier, but fully revealed in Thread 269, the device makes use of changeling long-range communication magic to allow Applejack, Sebjek, and Delight to communicate with each other. At least three of this device exist. Anti-Gravity Sphere: A small, gray sphere created by Twilight Sparkle in Thread 113. * "An antigravity device! See you swallow it, then you can manipulate it directly with your will. It should, in theory, modify the effects of gravity on your whole body, allowing you to utilize a kind of flight based on what direction gravity pulls on you from most strongly!" - Twilight Sparkle Anti-Gravity Ring: A ring created by Twilight Sparkle in Thread 113. Works the same as the AG-Sphere, but is able to be worn on a finger instead of ingested. It worked, but dislocated Spike's arm, so was shelved for the time being. Flightapult: Another invention in Twilight's long line of tests to make Spike able to fly. It's a catapult that works in tandem with a wingsuit and heat thermals. It actually works, but Spike destroys it without her knowledge, saying that the wingsuit isn't fireproof so it accidentally got destroyed, so he can spend more time with her. Appears in Thread 113. * "First! The flightapult will hurl you into the sky! SECOND! You deploy the wingsuit to glide away! THIRD! You use the goggles to find thermals rising from the ground to gain height and continue gliding indefinitely!" - Twilight Sparkle Jetpack and Power Armor: Twilight builds Spike a jetpack, coupling it with power armor to protect him in case it fails. This actually works, but because Spike decides to use certain weapons during another flight test with it, the power sources of said weapon and the power armor cause it to malfunction and crash. Appears in Thread 113. Drinks * A list of drinks mentioned in a description in Thread 175: *From a distance, she could make out gin, whiskey, mead, vodka, Zap Apple Cider Special, wine, beer ale, Ouzo, Tequila..* * THUNDERCOLT ® Energy Drink: A brand of drink Luna sponsors in dreams. Mentioned in Thread 173. * Spiders Bite: '''A cocktail drink served at the Titan's Lounge. Mentioned by Chitania in Thread 174. * '''Moonshine: '''In Thread 175, Changeling 77 tels Berry Punch that Princess Luna legalized it. Food * '''Twizzlers: In Thread 175 Blueblood and Potatojack were tied up in iron strong twizzlers. * Diamond Dog Delight: Food for diamond dogs that is served by a griffon restaurant in (presumably) Harmony City. Mentioned in Thread 264. * Malleys!: Two's very own hoof-made marchmalleys being sold in a brand. Pinkie Pie showed her how to make official-looking bags made of a non-plastic, but not flimsy, material to preserve the taste. * Snooty Fruti: A flavor of ice cream or ice cream brand that Alt-Twilight mentions disliking in Thread 274. * Suu-Prance Chocolate: Chocolate given to Sebjek by AJ29 in Thread 284. Media * Skyheart 2, Reckoning: A movie mentioned by Sebjek in Thread 267. ** "Released six hours fifty two minutes before Summer Solstice, eight minutes after it’s scheduled starting time and packaged with free cookie dough bites that had an imperfection on the upper right corner." * Bon Bond movies: A series of movies that serve as a reference to James Bond. Bon Bond 2: Bon Bonnie and Bon Bond: The Remake were mentioned in Thread 267 by Delight. * Sky Blazers: A TV show that Sebjek lifted a speech from in Thread 267. * Darkness on the Docks: A crime-drama that Sebjek lifted a speech from in Thread 267. * Dreaming of the Sky: A TV show that Sebjek lifted a speech from in Thread 267. * Health Monthly: A health magazine. Celestia was featured on a cover of it. Appears in Thread 267. * Shadow Diamond: A show mentioned by Grubber in Thread 280, apparently featuring body-puppeteering. Might be a reference to some other media. * A Drop In The Bucket: How Penny Got Picked Up: An autobiography detailing Pennydrop's early life. Supposedly. Some embellishments are expected. * Sunflower Street: The hit TV show for children. This is a reference to Sesame Street and is mentioned in Thread 285. Games * Hyperspace Hyperwars: '''A futuristic board game played by several characters. ** '''Notable Objects: Bolter rounds, Hoofstrike pattern boltgun, Termarenator Armor, Slurgenoids * Monopony * Hearts On Higher: A game denied Cadence's seal of approval. * Eye of the Liar: A game that gained Cadence's seal of approval. * Love-Love-Lovers Panic: A game Cadence played in her magic room. * Vampire Heart Slayer: A dating game owned by Diamond Tiara, in which you play a character that is "immune to vampire charms, and you attack their hearts by making them fall in love with you". First appears in Thread 262. * Dim Spirits: Mentioned in Thread 262 and serves as a reference to the Dark Souls video games. * Gloom/Boom: A Doom reference and the name Diamond Tiara comes up with for her, Maud, and Pinkie Pie's game in Thread 276, who later go by the name Party Pony Productions. Alternate names she came up with are "Demon slaughterer, Hell Thrasher, Wrath of the Gorepony, Princess Riplestia, Skull Drinker, Kill Them All, Hell Is Gonna Die, Pink Pony Vs Shitbeasts, and Wrath of the Gorepony 4: Hope for Gore." The game is renamed as Boom in Thread 281 as mentioned on Fuzzy and the Buzz. References * Fleece Townshed: A reference to Pete Townshend, a member of The Who. Mentioned in Thread 262. * Flacore ('''FLACOOOOOORRRRE!): Probably a reference to Falcor of The Neverending Story. Yelled by Changeling 13 and Sunset Shimmer in Thread 175, the latter asks how the former knows that reference. * '''Earth of Battleforge = World of Warcraft * Boarat = Borat * Cloperella = Cinderella * Fawkes = Guy Fawkes * Roc Rwight: Mentioned by Grubber in Thread 281 when he boasts about where he learned his legal rights from. A Phoenix Wright parody. * Poseidon and Caelus: Sailor Moon(?) references mentioned in Thread 279 as being confirmed gay lovers in a spin-off. * Mupon/"I liiiiiiveeeee!": A reference to something Mushu says in the Mulan movie. Thread 277. * Handydog: '''A reference to the Handyman creatures from Bioshock Infinite. * '''Stellar Battles: A series that serves as a reference to Star Wars. * Hayes Bonbond: A movie character and reference to James Bond mentioned in Thread 266 by Sebjek as the source of his secret agent research. Not to be confused with Con Mane, which is the "secret identity" Pinkie Pie thinks Donut Joe goes by. Bon Bond appears to be a reference to the same franchise. * Locations ** Mareiana Trench => Marianas Trench ** Applewood => Hollywood ** Haywaii '''=> Hawaii * '''Songs ** Smile Bomb (a theme song for the "Yu Yu Hakusho" anime) is mentioned by Pinkie Pie. * Don Rovermero: A male of unmentioned species that tries to get his game, 'Dual Bladetana', reviewed by Pinkie Pie, Maud, and Diamond Tiara. He's a reference to John Romero and the game Daikatana. First appears in Thread 271. * Dyna's Blade: First mentioned in Thread 271 as a legend that inspired a pegasus mare playing the role of a Rainbow Dash expy to have her feather tips done up in a rainbow pattern. Probably a reference to Dyna Blade from the Kirby series. * Dim Spirits: Mentioned in Thread 262 and serves as a reference to the Dark Souls video games. * Wartoads: Mentioned in Thread 113 and serves as a referece to the Battle Toads video games. * Sailor Mare: A reference to Sailor Moon. The manga/anime is mentioned by Sweet Note in Thread 269. * Maretena: A reference to Revolutionary Girl Utena. The manga/anime is mentioned by Sweet Note in Thread 269. * The Life of King Henry the Fifth: Sebjek alludes to this in a speech he makes in Thread 279 ** Cry 'Faust for Luna, Celestia, and Princess Applejack!' * Attack on Titan: Alluded to several times. ** Potatojack's entire existence and gear is based on a character from it. ** Sebjek pleads for Delight not to "give in to the Giant's body" in Thread 279. * Heffalumps and Woozles: A reference to creatures from Winnie the Pooh. Mentioned in Thread 113 and confronted by Two. * Battle Pagasus Aneighta = Battle Angel Aelita parody * Ponos = Thanos reference * Sorceror of Zoz '''= Wizard of Oz ** '''Dorabby = Dorothy * Sunflower Street = A "Sesame Street" reference that is mentioned in Thread 285. ** Bort = Bert ** Erry = Ernie * The Fantasmic Four = A Fantastic Four reference that is mentioned in Thread 285. ** Mr. Fantasmic = Mr. Fantastic ** Invisiblemare = Invisible Woman ** Unstoppable Being = The Thing ** The Equine Torch = The Human Torch * Heave it to Weaver = A "Leave it to Beaver" reference that is mentioned in Thread 285. * Neightendo '''= Equestria's Nintendo reference. ** '''Mareo = Mario ** Chowser = Bowser ** Princess Peep = Princess Peach ** Stuigi = Luigi * Bunny Alu-Cardia '''= A reference to Rachel Alucard from Blazblue. Mentioned in Thread 285. * '''Sensational She-Bulk = A reference to She-Hulk. Mentioned in Thread 285. * Ultimate Sinew = A reference to Ultimate Muscle. Mentioned in Thread 285. ** Heaven Bask = Kevin Mask * Filly Ponka and Ponka Loompas = A reference to Willy Wonka and his Oompa Loompas. In this case the Ponka Loompas are short, orange zebras. Mentioned in Thread 285. * Ghostbusters = A reference to some obscure piece of media no one has heard of. ** Whinnyston Eatgon = Winston Zeddemore Miscellaneous Magicraft Forces: A cyborg force of stallions and mares created by Alt-Twilight Sparkle. * Description by Alt-Twilight in Thread 269: "...they're a mixture of metal and spellcrafting inside of a solider in order to make them stronger, faster, more resilient and allow me to transmit information instantly to and from them. They have magical abilities most normal ponies never could and physical abilities most could never dream of."